Come Together, Power Rangers
by Lovesrival
Summary: Ziggy ends up in the S.P.D. time. Watch how the other Ranger react. I own nothing! The real pairing a secret ;  But do know that it's gonna start off as Diggy and Sky/Bridge. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Sky couldn't help but growl as his morpher went off. Him and the rest of the group were just hanging at the common's room. Him and the group were just watching a movie. Bridge, his boyfriend, was on his lap on the couch. While the other three lovers were all cuddled on the other couch with Jack in the middle of Syd and Z. Him and Bridge were disscussing of adding another, but then figured another lover would take to much time for them with their current occupation. They all groaned in perfect sync as they entered the Comand Room.

"What's going on?" The red ranger asked as the group all listened to Doggie's reply.

"The lower cadet's caught a their who was trying to steal from one of the other cadats." The robot said.

"And?" Syd asked with a raised eyebrow.

The others couldn't help but to agree, there had to be more if they were gonna be called.

"He got away some how. The cadet's say he took off torwards the park. That's where me and Kat think would be the most logical place to start." Kat nodded at Doggie's word.

They all nodded and quickly exited the room.

Getting into their respectfull vehicals Sky heard Jack say,"What a day off huh?"

"C'mon guys, it could be worst." The oh-so-positive Bridge stated.

" Yeah, at least it's not one of Grum's or Monara's monsters." Z pitched out.

They quit talking however as they got to the park.

"Man, I wish we could have come here under diffrent circumstances. It's such a nice day." Syd said with a sigh.

Sky silently agreed with him, except he wouldn't say that out loud. He was susposed to be the perfect Ranger. And perfect Rangers don't complain.

"Come back here!" They heard a voice shout further off in the more wood part of the park. The quickly started to run into the forest. They only stopped as they saw what lay in the clearing.

A boy, no more then 18, with curly brown hairs. He had big, light brown eyes. He had on a ranger jacket, similair to Bridge's, with a green t-shirt on and black jeans.

The boy was easily avioding the attacking Cadet's attack but ,strangly, wasen't attacking like any other criminal.

But Sky didn't take to long to think about it before the five started running torwards the boy.

"Get back!" He heard Bridge yell to the Cadets and they did what they were told, like eager puppys.

Z jumped and did a summersault in the air. She tried to kick the boy in the chest but he quickly spend out of the way.

What he didn't expect was for the second Z.

Eyes widening, he barely ducked before the second Z could nock him out cold.

He wasen't expecting the knee to the face either. Stumbling back, he quickly brought his hand up to block a punch that Jack tried. Growling a little, he tried to kick him, but once again his attack was useless because of one face. His foot went THROUGH the black man.

He quickly jumped back, only to run into Syd.

Grabbing her silver necklace, her fist quickly changed into stone. He quickly swept her feet, before she could hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He yelled but his only answer was for Bridge to elbow him in the stomach.

"God,please stop." He said through his teeth, his sore body in unbearable pain.

"Will you come with us willingly?" Syd asked as she backed up, just a little.

When she got a nod, she relaxed. Until he quickly jumped up.

"Power Rangers RPM, Get in Gear!" All their eyes widened however as where a cute boy used to stood, a green ranger now stood.

"You know, your not the only one who can wair spandex." Bridge said as all of the other people got out their morphers.

But before they could do anything, the heard Doggie's voice.

"Rangers, don't attack!"He commanded and they immediatly put their morphers back. They watched as Doggie walked into the small clearing before he stopped a few feet away from them.

"If you wouldn't mind, will you come with us?" Kat asked right beside Doggie.

They watched as the other green ranger powered down. And took one step to them-

they all sighed, finally something going their way!-

then took off like a bat out of hell past them.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Pleasssssssse review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I totally did not mean to wait this long before updating! I'm so sorry! Please, please, please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summery:

Ziggy ends up in the S.P.D. time. Watch how the other Ranger react. I own nothing! The real pairing a secret ; But do know that it's gonna start off as Diggy and Sky/Bridge. Rating might go up.

Come Together, Power Rangers

Chapter Two

Ziggy ran through the ever green forest. Making sure to move the branches that could cause potential damage and jumping over roots that could make him trip, he could hear that the group was still hot on his heels.

Looking ahead, he saw that the trees became fewer and fewer before entering a small park like place. Getting to the park, he quickly scanned his surroundings. He didn't know, should he go towards the city in hopes of losing them? Or away from the city hoping that the Rangers and Cadets wouldn't be allowed to go to far out.

Deciding rather quickly, since he really didn't have time to think in depth, he started running towards the city. He strained his ears, trying to see if he could find a sound of movement from behind. But suddenly he realized something.

Not only was he hearing movement from behind, but the sides to.

"Shit." He panted as he sped up some, hoping to out run the people on the side.

"SPD, Emergency!" He heard before a yellow ranger was suddenly in front of him.

Flailing back, he found himself trying to receive his footing.

Sadly, it didn't seem to want to come back.

Falling on his but, he heard similar sounds before he was surrounded by Rangers.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he saw them.

Now, 5 figures stood in the empty looking park. The five were all in spandex. Each with a different color. Each a Power Ranger.

Ziggy could feel himself start to panic, as the situation seemed to sink in. He was surrounded by Power Rangers who lived in a world were there was plants, people were actually happy instead of fake happy, and they had a REAL sky.

"We don't want to hurt you." The pink ranger said as they all started to walk slowly towards the cowering boy.

Ziggy knew he was dead. He knew that if he tried to morph, they would kill him in a blink of a eye. But if he didn't, then he was screwed just slower.

When the group was just a few feet away from him, a cry was heard.

Before they knew what hit them, a force field knocked them all back as Ziggy's eyes were soon looking at black. Immediately, he knew who it was.

"Dillon!" He yelled in relief, happy to have someone he can trust.

"Can never leave you on the streets alone before you piss someone off can I Zigs?" Ziggy just laughed at his reply.

Powering down, Ziggy suddenly found himself looking at a teen about his age, with raven black hair, and tan skin along with having a black shirt and jeans on.

"Who the hell are you?" The blue ranger asked and Ziggy shivered at the tone of the voice.

Dillon, noticing Ziggy's discomfort, decided to try to talk this one out.

"I say we all just forget about this. Whatever Zigs did, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Dillon said and saw the others power down.

"He had a unknown Power, therefore he could be a threat." The guy that had his arm wrapped around a shorter guy's waist spoke.

"Your kidding me! Your attacking him for that! Keep this up and this might just end up like out time." Dillon said and Ziggy gasped as he realized it.

He should have known. They went back in time! It suddenly all made since.

"What do you mean, your time?" The guy who was the green ranger asked.

"We're not from your time."

Apparently, this was the funniest thing ever. Since after he said that, all the SPD rangers laughed.

End of Chapter Two

I know this is short but its just that I really have no idea where to go with this. Anyways, if you have any idea's please contact me! And please review!


End file.
